Flute
"This power has saved me countless times, despite it being a family curse, what an odd situation I'm in." -Flute. Flute is a Namekian OC from the warrior clan made by flowart.attraction on Instagram. He currently resides in Universe 7, and is a proud member of the Time Patrol (even if he is seen as in and out of the Time Patrol). He also happens to be a valuable protegee of Elder Kai. Appearance Flute's appearance doesn't vary greatly throughout his life. When compared to other Namekians, however, he is not of the norm, considering his blue skin and his antennae that go up from his forehead instead of hanging from it. Flute is usually found in his dad's old scarf and a combination of the standard Namekian outfit and the Shingi Battle Outfit. The reason for the scar on his cheek is his father, who suddenly lost control and blasted him at the age of 10. Personality Flute is more of a logical and strategic person, who loves thinking/using strategies to win his way. He tends to try his best not to let emotion cloud his overall judgement, and even goes far enough to say whatever is on his mind (which gets him in trouble more often than not). Being quite the adaptive person and being able to learn pretty fast, he is often called freaky by Bassoon during training. When near someone strong, no matter the type of situation he's in, he often gains a strong curiosity in what type of fighter and person they are. Once Flute starts to feel corner or frustrated, he'll sit in a crisscross applesauce type of position, put his hands on his knees and try to think of a way out of the situation, which makes him seem pretty absent-minded at times. The only real problem Flute has with himself is he doesn't like the idea of trusting people, besides Bassoon and Saxofone, and his disease causes him to become very aggressive or "moody" at times. The only time he'll do something goofy is when he's around Bassoon, as he is the only one who can bring out the crazy in him. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Biography (Unfinished) Background Flute was born on August 28th, Age 1013 to Hamikari in the New Moori Village of New Namek. He grew up with his father for about 10 years, until his dad went crazy one day and gave Flute the scar on his cheek, before going rogue. After Hamikari went rogue, Flute was adopted by his uncle, Saxofone, and lived with him and Bassoon (Saxofone's son). No matter what Bassoon tried, he couldn't get Flute to talk for quite some time, until one day the two got scolded for getting in a fight with a Time Patroller visiting the area by Saxofone causing the two to both burst out in laughter. After that event, Flute became more open with his new brother and father, and he even ended up training to help keep Namek's peace. Eventually, the two developed a strong bond, and were usually known as the "troublesome duo" for causing a ton of trouble throughout Namek and became a very prized, but unique combination for the residents and visitors staying there. By the time Flute was 13 years old, the two became someone the other can completely rely on, and decided that eventually they'd take each other on in a serious fight. New Challenges, and New Opportunities In Age 1028, when Flute and Bassoon are 15, the two are confronted by a group of strangers bearing the Time Breaker symbol after a training session. The strangers question the brothers about what age they're in and who the two are. Bassoon immediately recognizes the symbol on their clothing and tries to lie about it, but the leader of the group, Cracker, confirms they are where they want to be, then orders his two underlings to attack. Flute and Bassoon struggle to fend off the invaders at first, but quickly beat the two after transforming into their Giant Namekian forms. Without even asking questions, Bassoon quickly rushes to beat the leader, telling Flute to stay back. Once the two start to fight at full power, Cracker praises him for being strong enough to push him and then takes a pill that lets out demonic ki. Flute tries to go over to Bassoon to help but is told to stay back, then Bassoon has multiple holes blasted through him in which he almost dies. Once he saw this, Flute's rage breaks forth and he is overcome in demon energy, attacking Cracker. This new power Flute exhibits gives him the edge over his opponent, but before he can win, it wears off and Flute collapses wondering what happened. With Flute out of commission, Cracker walks up to him explaining that Flute's going to cause a mess for the Dark Empire, and he was sent to correct that issue. Before doing this, a Time Patroller falls right on top of them butt first. After Haji's difficult landing, Cracker realizes it's too late and so he leaves, claiming he'll come after Flute another time. The Kai's Offer After the fight, Haji gives the two senzu beans and apologizes for not getting to the scene faster, then starts talking to the sky, which causes Flute and Bassoon to become freaked out a little. That is, until they start to hear a disembodied voice thanking him for saving the two and praising the two on holding off such a strong opponent. The voice then introduces itself as Elder Kai and offers the two to get stronger, with Flute training under him and Bassoon training under King Kai. However, Bassoon declines, saying that he'd hate to leave Namek alone. When Flute tries to do the same, however, he is beaten up by Bassoon who tells him he'll be plenty enough. After giving it some more thought, Flute agrees to train under the Old Kai, promising Bassoon that he'll be back afterwards. Old Kai's Training With this, Old Kai has a Supreme Kai apprentice, Zatella, take flute to The Sacred World of the Kai for his training to start. For the next 6 months, Flute spends everyday doing the erratic and difficult training sessions that Elder Kai has set up in order to push his body past it's capabilities, while wearing a special device that inhibits his ki flow drastically. Whether he was doing things such as learning to use his instincts to map out an area, running from dinosaurs in heavily weighted clothing, or learning to shape his ki in different ways for different uses, Flute was put through the ringer trying to stay alive during his training. Ascension After those six months, Haji is asked to spar with Flute by Elder Kai in order to have the two fully push past their limits. In order to do so, Elder Kai has Zatella create a dimension with some of the same properties as the Room of Spirit and Time (except half a year in the dimension is about two weeks outside of it). Inside, the two fighters spend a year and a half inside the dimension (or six weeks in the real world). During that time, the two learn how to control and heighten their ki to utilize their maximum capabilities, which resulted in Haji mastering Super Saiyan 2 and vaguely learning to tap into Super Saiyan 3. Haji vs Flute Now in Age 1029, after leaving the dimension, the Old Kai immediately praises and brags about how he knew under his guidance, they'd continue to grow as fighters. While Haji is eating a ton of food that Zatella prepared for the two, Elder Kai pulls Flute away to ask if he learned to better control his demonic ki, but Flute just shrugs and says he hasn't seen any sign of it since the fight against Cracker. Elder Kai tries to offer Flute extra training for control over it, but is interrupted by Haji who asks what their next training method is, so Old Kai explains the Potential Unleash Technique and how it boosts the targets power incredibly. Hearing this gets the two excited, but Haji immediately declines after realizing it takes 24 hours of sitting just to awaken the person's power. Flute, however, accepts and spends the full 24 hours sitting there waiting for his power to develop. He starts to have doubts about it though, since Elder Kai randomly pulled out a bunch of dirty magazines out after dancing for a bit, so the Old Kai has the two spar in which Flute overpowers even Super Saiyan 2 Haji after tapping into the power granted to him by the ritual. Enter The Time Patrol After the fight, the Old Kai explains they can both get stronger still, considering they both have power they've yet to master and that they can keep getting better from here. Elder Kai then tells Haji he may be able to obtain a transformation that goes beyond even Super Saiyan 3, which excites Haji greatly. Flute then decides he's ready to join the Time Patrol and wishes Haji good luck with training. After being transported to ConTon City via Zatella with the Kai Kai technique, Flute is immediately impressed by all of the diverse types of buildings, people, and power levels around him. He asks if it's usually like this, and Zatella explains that it's usually a lot more packed but thanks to an incident with a certain Saiyan, most of the Time Patrollers have had a ton of work on their hands, which surprises Flute even more. Zatella then shows Flute the item shops, the different districts and areas, the Patroller Academy, the Time Nest, and finally the mission briefing areas. Concept * When I thought about what type of OC I wanted to have, at first I thought "Hey, I've got some amazing ideas for some Saiyan's I would like to try," but then some time passed and I realized it'd be sort of expected considering all of the other Saiyan's in the community. Then I remembered a character design I made on the first game of the Dragon Ball Xenoverse series, and after a bit of remaking and remodeling him, I finally got it (although, I do expect his design to keep changing bit by bit).- Maurice * The reason Flute was born with demon ki, is because his grandfather (a former Time Patroller) was infected by a disease that slowly turns people into a demon through a spell Towa cast on him. Before transforming into a full demon, his grandfather birthed Hamikari, not knowing the disease could be passed down. When Hamikari had Flute, he accidentally passed on the disease, but the reason it doesn't affect him as much is because when Flute came to live with Saxofone, Saxofone sealed and merged the demonic half with his soul (creating his "other half").- Maurice Techniques (Unfinished) Physical Abilities Superhuman Speed Superhuman Strength Superhuman Durability Superhuman Vitality Limb Extension Physical Techniques Dragon Burst Sledgehammer Deadly Dance Meteor Blow Meteor Crash Meteor Strike Super Dragon Fist Super Dragon Flight Super God Shock Flash Counter Burst Energy Based attacks Break Shot Regicide Blast Hit Miss Break Canon Special Beam Canon -Negative Special Beam Canon Kamehameha -Negative Kamehameha Destructo Disc -Double Destructo Disc -Chain Destructo Disc -Destructo Disc Hexa Blade Light Grenade Scatter Shot Explosive Demon Wave Power ups/Transformations Giant Namekian Potential Unleashed Negative Flute Category:Namekian